Cielle and The Beast
by Erika Himawari
Summary: Cielle merasakan suatu hal lain, rasa bencinya kepada Beast berubah seketika. Mungkinkah dia gila karena menyukai monster? Warning! Fem!Ciel
1. Bertemu Makhluk Aneh

DHUARRR!

*muncul dari balik asap*

UHUK UHUK, ini bom asap atau granat sih?

Halooo….

Saya author sarap yang kemarin udah ngancurin reputasi lebih dalam, xixixixixi

Sekarang saya mau nyoba (baca: nekat) ke genre lain, xixixixixi

Saya yakin ini nggak kalah ancur, tapi kalau fic yang kemarin-kemarin dibuat setengah hati, kali ini saya akan niat membuatnya, mumpung lagi mood.

Silakan membaca ^_^

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ini mesti dipajang, kalo nggak saya udah direbus sama yang punya. Kuroshitsuji mutlak dimiliki oleh Yana Toboso. Hak cipta dilindungi undang-undang. Barang siapa mengklaim sebagai milik pribadi tanpa seijin yg bersangkutan di pohon *digeplak pakai raket sampai raketnya jebol*, saya yakin bakalan dicemplungin ke penjara menurut pasa- mmffftt *disumpel payung terbuka gara-gara sok tahu hukum*

_**Warning:**_ OOC diambang batas, Gaje, gila, alur kelak-kelok, aneh bin ajaib, typo (mungkin), dll

* * *

><p><em><strong>CIELLE AND THE BEAST<strong>_

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang pangeran tampan di sebuah istana nan megah. Pangeran tersebut sangatlah sombong, tak pernah berbelas kasihan, dan pemarah. Istana tersebut setiap harinya berguncang karena kemarahan sang pangeran. Penghuni istana itu hanya bisa diam, tak berani membantah

Sampai suatu hari, saat badai mengamuk dengan hebohnya (readers: "emang konser?"), datanglah seorang nenek tua ke istana tersebut. Sang pangeran membuka pintu dan sang nenek tua berkata, "Anak muda, biarkan saya berteduh sebentar ditempat yang indah dan hangat ini. Sebagai gantinya, terimalah mawar ini" sembari menunjukkan mawar merah yang indah ditangannya

Namun bukannya mendapat sambutan baik, justru kata-kata kasar yang didapatnya. Sang pangeran menolak pemberian dari nenek tua tersebut karena nenek tua itu sangat buruk rupa. Pangeran angkuh itu membentak-bentak nenek tua tersebut dan mengusirnya

Tiba-tiba, nenek tua itu berubah menjadi seorang peri yang, ehm... banci. Dari atas sampai bawah Ia berwarna merah. Pangeran berusaha meminta maaf, tapi sudah terlambat. Peri merah itu mengutuk sang pangeran dan seluruh penghuni istananya

"Karena kau sudah begitu angkuh, maka aku mengutukmu menjadi buruk rupa, seluruh penghuni istana juga akan kuubah menjadi alat rumah tangga. Kalian akan terlepas dari kutukan bila kau dapat mencintai seseorang dan mendapat balasan cintanya pada saat kelopak mawar terakhir jatuh. Bila tidak, kau akan tetap menjadi buruk rupa selamanya!" kata peri serba merah itu, lalu peri itu menghilang

Pangeran yang telah berubah menjadi buruk tersebut marah setiap kali ia melihat wajahnya yg baru di cermin. Sehingga seluruh cermin Ia hancurkan dan lukisan dirinya disobek-sobek. Ia mulai putus asa, _"siapa yang sudi mencintai seorang monster?"_ pikirnya

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Dua tahun kemudian<strong>__**, di sebuah desa terpencil~**_

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau merdu. Terdengar suara siulan seseorang yg tinggal di pinggir desa terpencil, Cielle Phantomhive

Ia berjalan di keramaian pasar sambil terus bersiul kecil. Ia masuk ke sebuah perpustakaan kecil.

"Mr. Aberline, aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam"

"Cepat sekali, bukankah kau baru meminjam kemarin?"

"Ya, buku itu sangat menarik, aku tak bisa berhenti membacanya. Ada buku baru tidak?" *sambil memanjat dengan tangga yang beroda*

"Tidak sejak kemarin, Cielle"

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam... ini saja"

"Tapi kau sudah meminjamnyanya lima kali..."

"Ini buku favoritku, ceritanya sangat menakjubkan. Ada sebuah kastil yang dikutuk, lalu seorang putri datang dan menggagalkan kutukannya" *mengendarai tangga beroda keliling ruangan*

"Kalau begitu buatmu saja"

"Tapi-"

"Aku memberikannya padamu"

"Benar? Terimakasih Mr. Aberline"

Cielle keluar dan membaca buku sambil berjalan, tak menyadari ada yang mengintai di belakangnya

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Joker?"

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Cielle! Kami serasi kan?"

"Eh, ten... tentu saja! Kau yang terbaik, Claude!"

"Hemm..." *sambil nembakin burung, kena semua*

Claude Faustus adalah orang yang dikagumi oleh semua gadis di desa itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia begitu sempurna, senyumannya bikin pingsan. Bahkan Hannah, gadis paling pemurung saja pingsan melihat Claude tersenyum. Tapi meskipun semua gadis kagum padanya, Claude tetap tak puas. Pasalnya, Cielle, orang yang sangat ingin dia nikahi tidak menyukainya. Dan semua rencana PDKT-nya dengan Cielle selalu gagal dengan super sukses.

Sekarang Ia berencana untuk mencoba lagi. Ia mengikuti Cielle dan berniat menyapanya. Tapi usahanya memang harus ekstra hanya untuk mengejar Cielle. Yang ketutupan gerobak sapi, yang dihalangi banyak orang yang lewat, yang paling buruk ada gerobak mogok di tengah jalan. Cielle yg sudah lebih dulu tidak ikut macet. Beda dengan Claude yg jadi terpaksa manjatin atap rumah sampai dikira maling.

Akhirnya setelah berjuang melawan sejuta rintangan (?) akhirnya Claude berhasil mengejar Cielle

"Halo, Cielle... Pagi ini kau tampak cantik sekali"

"Umm, terimakasih Claude"

"Kau tahu, membaca buku tidak baik untuk perempuan sepertimu. Seharusnya kau belajar memasak, merajut, atau yang lainnya" *sambil merebut buku Cielle*

"Itu tak mungkin, Claude... tolong kembalikan bukuku"

*ngelempar buku, bukunya masuk ke adonan kue* "Kurasa kau takkan membutuhkannya"

*nendang Claude* "Minggir!"

Claude hanya menatap pasrah melihat Cielle yang lebih mencintai bukunya dibanding dirinya. Lalu menyusun siasat untuk dapat menikahi Cielle

Sementara itu Cielle menggerutu panjang-pendek-luas-sempit-tinggi-rendah-mmffpp *disumpel lemari*

"Hi hi hi, bagaimana menurutmu penemuan baruku, Cielle" tanya seseorang yang sudah-pasti-pada-kenal, eh... siapa sih? –GUBRAK!–

"Penemuan apa ayah?" (readers: kenapa Cielle jadi anaknya Undertaker? *sambil nodong author pakai bazoka*)

"Peti mati portable, hi hi hi"

"Untuk apa ayah?" *nanya sambil sweatdrop-ria*

"Hi hi hi, mungkin author bodo yang lagi ngetik disitu butuh internet waktu mati, hi hi hi"

"MAKSUD LO?" *author mencak-mencak*

Ya, abaikan author gila yang lagi ngamuk-ngamuk lantaran dibilang bodo, katanya dia lebih suka dibilang gila dibanding bodo –samaajakali...–

"Mari kita coba, yah!" Cielle langsung semangat

"Baiklah, hi hi hi... siapa yang mau jadi kambing percobaannya?"

*nunjuk author dengan wajah tanpa dosa* "Dia saja, yah!"

Author yang lagi sibuk mengarahkan naskah yang pada dasarnya udah nggak beres shock berat dipaksa nyoba penemuan Undergrou- maksudnya Undertaker yang kadang-kadang eror berat

Lalu author dimasukin ke dalam peti mati, trus nyobain

"Wuih, manteb! Bisa buat presbukan!"

Sementara itu, diluar...

"Telah meninggal dunia dengan tenang, author edan yang menyiksa seluruh chara Kuroshitsuji dengan ceritanya..." Cielle ngomong dengan wajah datar

"WOOY! GUE MASIH IDUP! NIH, BUKTINYA MASIH NGOMONG!" author teriak frustasi waktu Undertaker udah siap ngelempar peti matinya ke jurang

Akhirnya author sedeng itu dikeluarin dari peti mati, trus dikasih sesaji. Katanya Cielle, ada Nyi Loro Lor ...

Oke, saya tau ini mulai ngaco... ayo kita benerin *ngambil alat pertukangan*

Tukang yang lagi kerja di tempat tetangga: "woy! Balikin peralatan sayaa!"

Bek tu setory

"Aku akan meminta hak paten untuk penemuan ini, kau jaga rumah sementara aku pergi ya Cielle!"

"Siap!" *sambil hormat*

"Ayo, Sebastian!"

* * *

><p>Kuda yang bernama Sebastian itu mulai melaju sambil membawa gerobak berisi peti mati portable ciptaan Undertaker. Sementara itu, Claude masuk ke dalam rumah Cielle, dan merayunya agar mau menikah dengannya. Jawaban yang didapatnya adalah ditendang Cielle keluar setelah Claude berusaha mencium Cielle<p>

Cielle mulai menggerutu lagi sambil menuju kandang ayam, tapi yang niat awalnya mau ngasih makan ayam, malah nendang-nendang pagar kandang sampai ayamnya pada menjerit-jerit ribut. Ada yang pakai jantungan pula!

Claude tak putus asa, dia niat mau langsung melamar Cielle dan mengadakan pesta

"Nah, Joker.. apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti"

"Ahaha, kau nanti masuk, melamarnya. Lalu setelah kau keluar, aku akan memulai musik!" *sambil mulai mainin orkestra*

"Musiknya tidak sekarang!" *masukin ember ke kepala Joker*

"Oke, kita bersiap sekarang!" Claude berteriak, lalu mengetuk pintu rumah Cielle

DOK DOK DOK

"Hhh... kali ini siapa lagi...?"

*ngintip lewat lubang pintu*

"Astaga..." *sambil komat-kamit moga-moga dia bisa nendang wajah sesosok makhluk yg mesam-mesem gaje di depan pintu*

CKREEK

"Oh, hai Claude... ada apa hingga kau datang lagi?"

"Hallo Cielle..." *megang tangan Cielle* "Aku datang lagi untuk melamar dirimu" *Nyium tangan Cielle*

"GET OUT!" *ngacung-acungin kapak*

"Wow.. wow... sabar Cie-" DHUAK! *sekali lagi ditendang Cielle keluar, langsung masuk ke kolam lumpur*

Joker langsung memulai musik orkestra begitu melihat Claude melayang keluar dari rumah Cielle. Joker langsung mendapat tendangan yang membuatnya ikut nyemplung ke lumpur.

Sementara penduduk desa yang diundang Claude ngakak nggak keruan

Cielle mendesah-desah sendiri, ia lari menuju padang rumput di belakang rumahnya. Sambil bergumam sendiri. "Kalau saja ada laki-laki yang mau membawaku ke ujung dunia dan menjauh dari Claude si pengganggu itu..."

Derap kaki kuda terdengar, "Sebastian! Kenapa kau sendiri? Mana ayah?" Cielle bertanya pada kuda yang panik itu, dan si kuda hanya meringkik-ringkik.

"Ayo, bawa aku padanya!" kata Cielle

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Undertaker berjalan melintasi sebuah hutan yang gelap, ia tersesat_

"_Tampaknya peti is dead ini tak dapat membantu, ayo Sebastian, kita lewat sini"_

_Sebastian hanya meringkik, sedikit menolak menuju arah yang dituju tuannya. Lalu datanglah sekumpulan serigala yang berwajah 'aku tidak makan selama tujuh hari' dan mulai menyerang Sebastian. Undertaker terlempar dan mendarat di depan gerbang kastil yang suram. Lalu ia memasuki kastil itu. Ia bertemu dengan penghuni kastil yang bukan manusia, termasuk pemiliknya_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang yang wajahnya mirip singa_

"_Tanya pada kudaku yang melemparku" jawabnya enteng_

"_Jangan main-main!"_

"_Aku udah terlalu tua buat main!"_

"_DIAM KAUU!"_

"_Kenapa harus diam? Ada yang tidur ya? Hi hi hi"_

"_#$%&*#!"_

_**Flashback **__**End**_

* * *

><p>Sebastian berlari menuju kastil dimana Undertaker nyasar dengan sukses. Cielle masuk ke dalam kastil sambil terus berkata, "Ayah, kau dimana?"<p>

Seberkas cahaya terlihat di tangga menuju bawah tanah. Cielle mengikutinya, dia menuruni tangga dan melihat dua makhluk yang sedang berdebat dengan hebohnya.

"Ayah, apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanya Cielle

"Kata dia, aku harus tidur di kerangkeng. Dia bilang aku tahanannya" jawab Undertaker

"Itu benar!" jawab seseorang

"Oke, lepaskan ayahku, kita barter!" Cielle berkata menantang

"Kalau itu maumu!" jawab seseorang

"Tunggu..." Cielle mengarahkan senternya ke arah seseorang yang dari tadi menjawab. Dan terkejutlah ia melihat makhluk yang berdiri dihadapannya. Wujudnya seperti singa, tapi dapat berdiri dengan dua kaki.

"Wow, evolusi dari mana?" tanya Cielle sekenanya

Si singa di depannya mengaum keras tepat didepan wajah Cielle dan membuat rambut Cielle berdiri kebelakang dengan sukses

"Kamu nggak sikat gigi? Nafasmu bau" *sambil tutup hidung*

"Au ah!" *sambil melewati Cielle yang membetulkan rambutnya*

Lalu Undertaker dipaksa keluar oleh makhluk tak dikenal sementara Cielle mencak-mencak karena dicuekin

"Baik, siapa namamu?" tanya Cielle setelah ia melihat makhluk-tak-dikenal menendang ayahnya sampai di desanya

"Panggil saja beast"

"Umm, baiklah... aku Cielle..."

"Kamarmu disini, ehm.. Cielle"

"Terimakasih, beast"

"Nanti makan malam di ruang makan, ini BUKAN PERMINTAAN!" kata beast berteriak

Lalu beast ngabur, meninggalkan satu tempat lilin yang lilinnya tiga, dan satu jam bandul

Si tempat lilin berkata pada jam

"Menurutmu apa dia yang akan memecahkan kutukan, William?"

"Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu!"

"Kalau tempe?"

"Terserah!"

William si jam bandul mulai mengomel-ngomel pada tempat lilin yang telah membukakan pintu pada Cielle sehingga dia masuk. Si tempat lilin yang bernama Ronald hanya diam saja.

Sementara, di dalam kamar Cielle

"Kenapa dari tadi dia marah-marah? Apa dia merasa kurang serem sampai bentak-bentak gitu?" Cielle ngomong sendiri

"Dia memang agak _bad temper_, ngamuk terus kerjaannya..." sebuah lemari menjawab

"Wow, kau bisa bicara?" Cielle kagum sendiri

"Ya, aku Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, panggil saja Lizzy. Kau pasti Cielle, ya kan?"

"Hai Lizzy, kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku tadi mendengar waktu kau dan tuan bercakap-cakap di depan pintu"

"Oooh..." *manggut-manggut*

Tiba-tiba sebuah troli menyeruak masuk, "Hallo, 'tamu agung dari luar', aku yakin kau pasti haus setelah berdebat dengan tuan. Mau secangkir teh?" tanya sebuah teko teh warna merah

"Boleh, terimakasih.. apa kau juga punya nama?"

"Aku Angelina Durless, tapi semua memanggilku Madame Red"

"Hai Madame Red"

"Aku Alois! Alois Trancy!" kata cangkir yang dipegang Cielle

"Whoa.. hei, aku tak tahu kau juga bisa bicara"

"Ehehehe..."

Lalu troli itu keluar bersama penumpangnya, berganti William yang masuk ke dalam kamar, "Makan malam siap, my lady"

"Ogah ah, makan bareng 'si tukang ngamuk', lagipula aku belum lapar"

"Baiklah"

Di ruang rekreasi

"Aku tak mungkin bisa membuatnya menyukai diriku" kata Beast

"Cinta adalah tulus tuan, tak dapat dipaksakan..." jawab Ronald

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Bersikap jantan" kata Ronald

"Tapi lemah lembut dan sopan" sembur Madam Red

"Terlihat perkasa" saran Ronald

"Jangan menakutinya" kata Madam Red

"Dan yang terpenting kendalikan emosimu!" teriak Ronald dan Madam Red serempak

Datanglah William ke tempat itu

"Dimana Cielle?" tanya Beast

"Em.. dia.. dia... –GLEKH– dia menolak makan malam" jawab William

"WHAAAAT?"

Beast lari ke kamar tempat Cielle semadi (?). Lalu ia berteriak di depan pintu

"KENAPA KAU MENOLAK MAKAN MALAM?" tanyanya dengan keras

"Aku tidak lapar" jawab Cielle asal

"Sabar tuan, pelan-pelan!" kata Ronald meredakan amarah tuannya

"Tapi dia keras kela- maksudku kepala!" jawab Beast ketus

"Pelan-pelan, ingat! Biar lambat asal selamat –apahubungannyacoba?–" kata William

"Cielle, maukah kau makan malam denganku?" tanya Beast selembut mungkin

"Aku menolak" kata Cielle dengan malas

"Lihat?" Beast melotot pada tiga 'benda' disampingnya

"Sabar, sabar itu subur, buktinya rambut tuan makin lebat" kata Madam Red

"Aku akan tersanjung bila kau mau makan malam denganku" Beast berkata pada Cielle yang masih mendekam di kamarnya

"Aku tetap menolak..." kata Cielle ketus

Lalu habis kesabaran Beast, serta-merta dia berteriak mengakibatkan gempa berskala 200, 7 skala ritcher, "KALAU KAU TAK MAU MAKAN, MAKA KAU TAKKAN MAKAN SAMPAI BESOK!"

Lalu Beast pergi, meninggalkan tiga makhluk yang bersamanya sibuk meyakinkan diri telinga mereka tidak tuli.

"Kau jaga dia Ronald!" kata William

"Siap Will !" *sambil hormat*

Lalu jam itu pergi mencari tuannya yang sibuk ngomel...

* * *

><p>Buahahaha, selesai juga chapter satu, nyahahaha<p>

Gimana, ancur kan? (readers ngangguk-angguk)

Maaf banyak salah, karena setiap orang pasti punya salah. Apalagi saya yang telah membuat chara Kuroshitsuji menderita...

Dan bila ada uneg-uneg, flame, ejekan, hinaan, cacian, makian, gebukan, saran, kritik, siksaan, dll saya terima dengan sukacita

Jadi, silakan meripiu cerita bila mau, trims sudah membaca!

See you next chapter


	2. Oh, Makhluk Pemarah

Ya, ada beberapa yang nggak dong ternyata. Banyak banget malah (?)

Perhatian perhatian **SEBASTIAN SI KUDA BUKAN SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS**

Saya bisa dibunuh kalau memberikan peran tidak elit pada presiden kegantengan di Kuroshitsuji

Pairing kalau saya beri tahu nanti jalan ceritanya pasti ketahuan. Dan soal gaje-menggaje, saya memang dari sananya begitu. Gila di ambang batas, nyahahahaha

Dan soal salah ketik atau salah-salah macem-macem, mungkin karena nilai B. Indonesia saya yang rada nyungslep lantaran saya memang kurang macam-macam. Kurang cantik? Sudah pasti. Sangat jelek? Sudah dipastikan dari pertama lihat

Di sini saya akan menyelipkan lagu-lagu yang mungkin nggak nyambung dengan cerita yang agak jauh dari romance karena saya memang nggak pinter bikin romance. Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya

Lets membalas review (?), yang log-in dibalas via PM, yang tidak balas lewat cerita

**Kusa: **Yang jadi Beast? Oh, kalau diberi tahu sekarang nggak seru nanti... sabar ya, mungkin tahun depan saya kasih tahu via paket *dicincang*. Maksudnya saya beri tahu saat chapter terakhir

**Bara no hana-chan**: Kudanya namanya Sebastian karena kuda itu lahir di gereja St. Sebastian VII, yang didirikan oleh Sebastian generasi ke tujuh dan diresmikan pada tahun tidak diketahui lantaran sejarahnya dikarang oleh saya si author gila *ngaku...* Ya, itu cuma rujukan dari nama anjing Ciel yang sudah mati kalau di anime+manga-nya

Ya, udah kepanjangan nih, silakan membaca...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Yana Toboso

_**Warning: **_ sekali lagi **Sebastian kudanya Cielle dan bapaknya bukan Sebastian Michaelis**, OOC kelewat batas, ancur, Gaje segaje-gajenya, aneh dll

* * *

><p><em><strong>CIELLE AND THE BEAST<strong>_

_**Beberapa saat kemudian...**_

Cielle keluar kamar perlahan-lahan. Entah dia mau apa, tapi dia berlagak seperti maling masuk rumah orang kaya. Ronald yang disuruh menjaga pintu malah sibuk berdansa dengan kemoceng yang diduga bernama Maylene

"Astaga, NONA!" Ronald yang melihat Cielle keluar langsung berteriak

"He.. ada apa?" tanya Cielle se-innocent mungkin. Padahal dia udah dag dig dug nggak karuan

"Anda ingin apa?" tanya Ronald santai

Melihat kesempatan untuk memohon, Cielle berkata, "Sebenarnya aku lapar"

"Kalau begitu mari pergi ke ruang makan"

Cielle mengikuti tempat lilin itu sambil senyum-senyum bahagia. Ternyata ada yang peduli padanya setelah bentakan nggak guna yang dilempar oleh Beast di depan pintu

William yang kebetulan melintas berkata, "Oh, nona sudah mau keluar dari kamar rupanya. Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar, dan tempat lilin ini membawaku ke ruang makan"

"Panggil saja Ronald, nona" kata Ronald tanpa tersinggung, justru malah ngakak sendiri

"Tapi anda dilarang makan oleh tuan" kata William

"Tapi aku kan belum makan sepagi tadi!" (bohong mode: on) *dengan puppy eyes hampir nangis*

"Hu-uh, baiklah... anda boleh makan, tapi jangan sampai tuan marah karena suara ribut..."

"Terimakasiiiiiih..." kata Cielle dengan wajah 'hore... aktingku bagus skaleeee'

Dengan judes sejudes-judesnya William menjawab, "Sama-sama"

Cielle memperhatikan ruang makan yang bahkan bisa lebih besar dari dua lapangan voli digabungkan. Tak henti-hentinya Cielle ber-waaaw ria. Bahkan mulutnya seakan tak berhenti mengatakan 'wow'

"Silakan makanannya nona" kata Ronald

"Enaaak..." kata Cielle setelah mencicipinya

"Itu buatan Bard, koki terbaik tujuh abad terakhir" *waduh...*

Cielle kembali menekuni makanannya sambil memperhatikan ruangan super besar itu

"Kira-kira buat bikin perpustakaan bukunya seberapa ya?" Ciellle omong sendiri sambil makan

Setelah Cielle selesai, ia bertanya, "Apakah aku boleh melihat sekeliling"

Dengan gokil mirip gorila nemu pisang segunung Ronald teriak, "HOOOOYYY! WILLLL! ADA YANG MAU MUTER NEEEEEEHHH!" *Capslock copot*

William yang doyan jadi guide langsung datang secepat angin dan membuat berbagai macam barang beterbangan kemana-mana, "Mari berangkat, nona" kata William sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas

"MAUUUU!" Cielle teriak bagai fansgirl yang diajak nikah sama bintang film super ganteng

"Siap, berangkaaaaaat!" teriak William dengan gaje, lalu bak penari ballet profesional, dia mulai berputar-putar.

Sementara itu Ronald ikut nari-nari, Cielle yang kebetulan lihat baju ballet langsung memakainya dan ikutan nari-nari juga

Madam Red dan Alois yang datang langsung kejang-kejang dahsyat

Sambil menari-nari, mereka berjalan. Di depan tangga, "Jangan ke sana nona!" kata William

"Kenapa?"

"Itu wilayah barat, lokasi terlarang... disana tempat keramat" kata Ronald

"Harus dikasih sesaji ya? Ikut dong ngasih sesajinya!" kata Cielle

"Itu seabad sekali..." kata Ronald dan William bersamaan

"Ya sudah, ada perpustakaan disini?" tanya Cielle

"Tentu ada, mari kalau mau lihat" ajak Ronald

"Ai ai ai kapten!" kata Cielle sambil hormat

Ronald dan William langsung berangkulan sambil goyang-goyang dan berkata, "Perpustakaannya luas, bukunya banyak, setinggi gunung, ambilnya bingung... oooh, perpustakaan yang menjulang..."

Cielle tidak mengikuti mereka, tapi malah menuju ruangan barat

Dia kaget dengan isinya yang begitu, emmm... kasih tahu nggak ya? *diamuk massa*  
>isinya begitu berantakan. Cerminnya pecah, banyak lukisan yang disobek-sobek, patung kepalanya hilang, dan banyak lagi yang kalau disebutkan satu-satu jadi lama<p>

Readers: bilang aja males ngetiknya!  
>Author: kok tahu? *sambil celingak-celinguk cari wajah yang menunjukkan 'aku tahu semua rahasiamu'*<p>

Abaikan author gaje bin aneh yang sedang menginterogasi readers satu-satu

Lalu mata Cielle nyalang ke sebuah bunga mawar yang merah di dalam toples

_'Siapa yang mau makan cemilan mawar?'_ pikir Cielle.

Cielle membuka tutup toples dan memasukkan tangannya, menyentuh mawar merah yang dikurung di dalam toples. Cielle sedang mencoba mengeluarkan mawar merah itu ketika auman yang sangat tidak merdu terdengar dari belakangnya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

"Kesasar, kenapa?"

"SEHARUSNYA KAU TAK BOLEH KESINI"

"Memang kenapa?"

"INI TEMPAT TERLARANG!"

"Memang kenapa?"

Saat itu juga Cielle ditendang keluar oleh Beast, sedangkan author ngamuk-ngamuk karena berkat Beast capslock-nya lepas berkali-kali

"Monster nyebelin kau ya!" Cielle menggerutu sambil mengutuki Beast yang menendangnya sampai di depan Sebastian, kuda setianya (ingat, dia bukan Sebastian Michaelis!)

Lalu Cielle mulai memacu kudanya untuk pulang. Saat melewati hutan, mereka dihadang oleh sekumpulan serigala haus darah. Sebastian meringkik-ringkik nggak karuan sedangkan untuk kedua kalinya Cielle terlempar.

"Untung belum ada penyakit kanker pantat, kalau udah pasti aku akan diopname gara-gara jatoh melulu!" kata Cielle. Lalu Cielle memekik keras bagai berteriak memakai lima speaker dengan volume paling tinggi

Cielle belum berhenti menjerit ketika melihat sekitar lima ekor serigala mendekatinya, saat itulah sekelebat bayangan besar melompat ke arah serigala yang ingin memangsa Cielle

"Beast?"

* * *

><p>Oke, timpuk saya kerana cerita gaje untuk kedua kalinya. Dan segala kritik, saran, cacian, makian, flame, hajaran juga boleh.. Ada yang penasaran Sebastian Michaelis kemana? Yang udah tahu boleh amuk saya karena cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita Beauty And The Beast, film Disney Princess karya Walter Ellias Disney (maafkan kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama)<p>

Sudahi dulu saja author note gaje ini, terlalu formal ya? Kalau kurang santai silakan bilang... Pendapat, saran dan kritik sangat diterima

Salam manis semanis gula nyemplung di toples madu

Bunny Girl


	3. I Can't belive it, I like a monster!

SAYA DATAAAAANG! *author dicuekin*

Ya.. kok pada pergi? *bengong sendiri*

Yah, chapter satu dan dua kemarin lupa kutulisi TO BE CONTINUED ya? (readers: "iya tuh!" *sambil gebuk author pakai kursi*)

Ampuuun! *ngacir lihat readers siap ngelempar kenong, bonang, dan kendhang*

Abaikan saja author yang sibuk lari-lari nggak jelas itu, mari membalas review yang tak bisa dibalas lewat PM

**_Kusa:_** tebakanmu benar kok, udah banyak yang nebak... semoga chapter yang ini mengobati rasa penasaran anda

Dan yang sudah mendukung saya swelama ini, twerima kwasih yaw! *lebway modhe: on!*

Readers: "ngapain tuh huruf w ikutan eksis?"

Author: "Nggak tahu, tanya aja sama yang nulis!"

*author dilemparin plus digebukin pakai gong berbagai ukuran*

All character: "Happy reading minna!"

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kasih tahu nggak ya? *ditimpukin pakai kerangka dinosaurus* Iya, iya, iya… Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Udah puas? *dilemparin golok*

_**Warning:**_ Gaje (selalu…), aneh, nggak nyambung, ada actionnya, romance mulai muncul!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CIELLE AND THE BEAST<strong>_

"Beast?"

Cielle kaget ketika Beast yang tadi marah-marah padanya dan membuat capslock author jebol dengan sukses mati-matian membelanya. Cielle tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk membebaskan Sebastian yang tali kekangnya nyangkut di pohon.

Setelah membebaskan Sebastian, Cielle melihat Beast yang dikerumuni oleh serigala-serigala. Dengan segera Cielle mengambil batu-batu yang agak besar dan melemparkannya ke arah serigala-serigala itu. Cielle ingin membantu Beast yang telah melindunginya

"Rasakan kau, serigala jelek!" Cielle berteriak

Sebastian yang mulai dirubung lagi (emangnya lalat?) menendang serigala itu satupersatu (yang benar gimana sih?) bagai menendang bola. Mungkin dia bisa masuk tim sepak serigala…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beast's POV<strong>_

_Aku melawan serigala-serigala yang berani menyerang Cielle. Mungkin aku marah padanya, tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya mati. Mungkin dialah yang akan memecahkan kutukan itu. Siapa saja bisa kan?_

_Semua cakaran serigala tak akan membuatku berhenti. Walau rasanya bagai disayat-sayat. Aku kan juga manusia, wajarlah._

_Ukh, serigala itu mencakar lenganku…_

_Panas… itu yang kurasakan…_

_Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Cielle berteriak, "Rasakan kau, serigala jelek" dengan suara nyaris mencapai 20.000 Hz. Serigala itu mulai mundur satu-satu, ternyata Cielle melempari mereka dengan batu. Setelah semua serigala pergi dan aku melihat Cielle baik-baik saja, sebentar kemudian aku merasa dunia menjadi buram…._

_** Beast's POV end**_

* * *

><p>Cielle memperhatikan Beast yang tampak lelah, matanya menangkap ada hal lain selain dia sudah lelah. Lalu Cielle berteriak memanggil Beast ketika melihat makhluk entah-apa-itu ambruk di depannya<p>

"Aku harus membawanya kembali, dia terluka sangat parah. Sebastian!"

Sebastian mendatangi tuannya, dan hanya menurut ketika Cielle menaikkan tubuh Beast yang beratnya tak bisa diukur dengan timbangan berat badan karena pasti jebol. Cielle agak kerepotan ketika mengangkat Beast

'Ini apa sih? Kalau orang nggak mirip. Singa? Kok besar banget, beratnya aja nyaris seberat gajah…' piker Cielle

"Ayo Sebastian, kita harus balik ke kastil suram itu. Kita harus mengembalikan Beast sekaligus merawatnya!"

Sebastian meringkik pelan tanda setuju

Author yang melihat kejadian itu kasihan sendiri dengan chara Kuroshitsuji yang sekali lagi dia buat sengsara. Tapi dia senang tak ada yang protes… *tahu-tahu dilempari konblok dan batu bata*

_**DI KASTIL**_

"Kira-kira Cielle dapat melepas kutukan itu tidak ya?" Madam Red bertanya pada dua rekannya

"Berharap saja dialah yang akan melepas kutukan itu"

Sebuah teriakan yang bahkan dapat menghancurkan dunia terdengar dari jendela depan kastil

"MOM! TUAN SUDAH KEMBALI, BELAU.. eh, BELAGU, eh … apa sih? Oh, maksudnya BELIAU DIBAWA OLEH NONA CIELLE!" Alois berteriak, berharap ibunya mendengar

"ALOIS, JANGAN JERIT-JERIT HISTERIS DONG!" Madam Red balas meneriaki anaknya dengan suara yang dapat membelah angkasa

"HOY! TERIAKNYA UDAHAN DONG! DOMPETKU LANGSUNG KOSONG CUMA BUAT BENERIN CAPSLOCK SEBIJI!" author mencak-mencak kerana capslock kesayangannya jebol tanpa henti

Abaikan saja author gaje binti aneh itu, balik ke tempat empat barang yang sibuk mengamati Cielle yang menarik-narik seekor kuda malang yang tampaknya kecapaian bawa makhluk yang nggak jelas jenisnya. Yang diketahui cuma satu, dia laki-laki.

_**Di bawah…**_

"Ayo Sebastian, tinggal sedikit lagi… Setelah ini kau boleh istirahat sepuasmu…" Cielle membujuk kudanya agar terus berjalan sementara si kuda sudah ingin tiduran saking capeknya.

"Ayolah Sebastian… Kau pasti bisa!" Cielle terus menyemangati plus memaksa Sebastian untuk terus berjalan. Akhirnya kuda yang udah setengah hidup itu berhasil membawa Beast yang masih merah muda matahari (pink sun=pingsan) ke dalam kastil

Madam Red dan Alois langsung datang dengan troli berbentuk kasur rumah sakit dan memindahkan Beast ke atas kasur a.k.a troli serbaguna itu untuk diotopsi *digebukin empat er-te*

Beast dibawa ke sebuah kamar untuk diobati lukanya yang, errr… sangat sangat parah. Ketika Cielle sedang membersihkan hasil karya serigala di lengan kanan Beast, Beast langsung bangun sambil menggeram ke arah Cielle. Cielle yang sudah mengantisipasi ini langsung melayangkan gagang sapu ke kepala Beast

"Diamlah dulu, kalau tidak begini kau bisa terinfeksi oleh kuman, virus, atau bakteri. Kau bisa mengidap berbagai penyakit. Bahkan bisa mati karena penyakit itu!" Cielle berceloteh sambil menatap tajam langsung ke mata Beast

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BEGINI KALAU KAU TIDAK KABUR!" Beast berteriak pada Cielle dan membuat capslock yang tadi diselotip oleh sang author yang memiliki gelar author paling bodo lepas lagi dengan sukses

"AKU TAK AKAN KABUR KALAU KAU TIDAK MENENDANGKU KELUAR!" Cielle ganti meneriaki Beast dengan suara super streonya di dekat telinga Beast, membuat Beast tuli sejenak. Author kita yang sudah menempelkan capslock dengan doubletape jelas ngamuk-ngamuk karena capslocknya lepas untuk kesejuta kalinya.

"A…" Beast tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia kalah berdebat dengan makhluk yang tidak kalah galak dengan dirinya. Author yang udah memelas lantaran yakin capslocknya bakal copot lagi serta-merta lonjak-lonjak pakai pom-pom bak cheerleader gila

"Tapi, terimakasih kau mau menyelamatkan diriku. Kalau kau tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah jadi sup manusia untuk makan malam mereka" Cielle berkata perlahan

Beast terhenyak mendengar kalimat Cielle barusan, dengan senyum yang besar untuk ukuran manusia berkata, "sama-sama.."

Cielle meneruskan acara pengobatannya sambil berwajah merah. Entah setan mana yang merasukinya, perasaan jengkel pada Beast berangsur-angsur hilang

* * *

><p><em><strong>DI DESA ASAL CIELLE<strong>_

"Aku harus memberitahu Claude tentang Cielle, kalau hanya aku mungkin tak akan cukup" Undertaker komat-kamit sendiri, menyusun rencana untuk membebaskan Cielle. Lalu ia memasuki tempat perkumpulan yang biasa digunakan oleh Claude…

_**5 menit sebelum Undertaker masuk**_

"Ayolah Claude, ditolak oleh Cielle bukan berarti kau diterima olehnya.." kata Joker membujuk Claude yang sedang cemberut

Claude menendang Joker lalu berbalik

"Tapi aku benar kan? Tanya saja pada author!"

Seketika Claude langsung mengeluarkan deathglare dan aura pembunuh terbaiknya sambil menatap author bego yang sedang buka kamus pepatah

"Err… ada yang bisa saya bantu?" author gemetaran lihat Claude yang udah mirip penjaga neraka

Oke, skip saja cerita yang udah mulai amburadul ini

Joker mulai memuji-muji Claude yang masih berwajah masam. Bahkan semua orang di klub itu ikut menyemangatinya. Tak terkecuali Hannah yang sibuk membakar semangat Claude dengan obor dan kayu bakar *dikata perapian apa?*

Joker berkata, "Siapa yang terbaik?"

"CLAUDE!" seluruh anggota klub berteriak

"SIAPA TERHEBAT?" Joker bertanya lagi

"CLAUDE!" anggota klub makin keras berteriak

"SIAPA JEBOL CAPSLOCK?" author bertanya dengan evil aura khas dirinya

"JOKER!" seluruh anggota klub tak terkecuali Claude berteriak

Joker tamat digebukin author

…

Tiba-tiba Undertaker masuk. Ia berkata, "Hihihi… nggak nyangka anakku bisa ditahan sangat lama oleh makhluk aneh"

"Apa maksud omonganmu itu, Undertaker?" tanya Claude dengan nada menghina

"Cielle akan diperistri oleh alien!" kata Undertaker

"Cielle? Tak mungkin dia sebodoh itu! Dia pasti akan memilih… aku!" *sambil menunjukkan otot-ototnya*

"Huh, ototmu hanya terbuat dari balon, alien ini berotot kawat bertulang besi" kata Undertaker meyakinkan *Hoy, kita sedang membicarakan Cielle yang ditahan Beast, bukannya Gatotkaca!*

"Huh, dia pasti hanya ingin pamer!" Claude mengejek

"Tapi wajahnya itu sangat buruk, seperti singa! Dan dia bisa bicara! Badannya tinggi, besar, dan menyeramkan. Bahkan ada alat rumah tangga yang bisa jalan-jalan, berbicara, dan beraktivitas layaknya manusia biasa!"

"Kau pasti sudah gila, Undertaker… mana ada dinosaurus hidup di zaman serba modern ini?" kata Claude disusul tawa seluruh orang yang ada di dalam klub itu

"Aku tidak berbohong!" kata Undertaker mencoba meyakinkan

"Mungkin kau memang meracau, mungkin orang-orang penghuni rumah sakit jiwa akan menyukai ceritamu" Claude mengeluarkan kalimat ejekan lainnya

Sedetik kemudian Undertaker ditendang keluar

"Slamat jalan, orang gila!" Joker berteriak dengan suara sopran perempuan disusul gelak tawa dari penghuni klub

"Huh, kalau mereka tidak mau, apa boleh buat! Aku harus membbaskan Cielle sendiri!" kata Undertaker sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya. Lalu ia mempersiapkan perbekalan untuk menuju kastil Beast. Setelah Undertaker jauh, Claude dan Joker masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengetahui kalau rumah tersebut sedang ditinggalkan

"Undertaker!" kata Claude memanggil ayah Cielle

"Sepertinya itu tak akan berhasil. Tempat ini sepi bagai kuburan… ayo kita pergi!" kata Joker

Claude mencengkram leher Joker dan mengangkatnya, "Mereka pasti kembali, jadi aku ingin kau mengawasi tempat ini, jangan bergerak bila mereka belum datang!" kata Claude lalu melempar Joker ke sebuah gundukan salju di dekat tembok rumah Undertaker dan meninggalkan Joker

"Ta.. tapi aku…." Joker berbicara terputus karena Claude keburu pergi dengan kereta kuda

"Gila!" kata Joker setelah Claude menjauh sembari memukul tembok. Salju yang menggunung di atas atap langsung jatuh ke badannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BACK TO THE CASTLE<strong>_

Beast memperhatikan Cielle yang sedang mengajak kudanya berjalan-jalan di taman. Cielle yang agak lesu didorong oleh Sebastian dan membuat Cielle tersenyum. Saat itulah sandaran kaki yang menggonggong seperti anjing melewati mereka lalu menabrak gundukan salju. Lalu sandaran kaki itu menerjang Cielle. Cielle tertawa-tawa saat sandaran kaki itu menabraknya.

Beast yang masih memperhatikan Cielle berkata sendiri, "Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada siapapun sebelumnya… aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, tapi apa ya?" Beast mulai berlagak mikir, berjuta rumus matematika berkeliling di kepalanya.

William yang melihat rambut tuannya makin keriting karena memikirkan hadiah member usul, "Mungkin bunga, coklat, janji yang harus dijaga…" William didorong oleh Ronald, Ronald berkata dengan senyum aneh, "Pasti ada yang lebih istimewa, sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, apa ya kira-kira?" gantian Ronald yang dikelilingi rumus-rumus kimia.

"Tunggu dulu…" Ronald bisik-bisik dengan Beast, menyisakan William yang dikelilingi tanda tanya

_**1 Jam Kemudian**_

Beast mengajak Cielle ke depan sebuah ruangan, "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, pertama-tama, kau harus menutup matamu, ini kejutan" kata Beast. Cielle hanya menurut

Setelah yakin Cielle benar-benar memejamkan matanya, Beast membuka pintu dan membimbing Cielle untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Setelah mereka memasuki ruangan, Beast menyuruh Cielle menunggu di tengah-tengah ruangan yang gelap itu

Beast membuka tirai ruangan sehingga ruangan itu menjadi terang, "Baik, buka matamu" kata Beast

"WOOOOOOOOWWWW!" kata Cielle ketika melihat perpustakaan sebesar lapangan sepak bola dengan tinggi sekitar 15 meter terbentang di hadapannya. Beast tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Cielle

"Perpustakaan ini untukmu" kata Beast, "Terimakasih banyak" kata Cielle sambil memegang tangan Beast yang dua kali lebih besar dibandingkan dengan tangannya

Disudut ruangan, berkumpullah Madam Red, Alois, Maylene, Ronald, dan William

"Kau lihat itu?" Tanya Madam Red

"Aku tahu ini pasti berhasil, nyahahahaha!"

"Apa yang berhasil?" tanya Alois yang pandangannya sedari tadi ditutupi oleh Madam Red

"Ini sangat baik" Maylene mengomentari

"Bagus sekali" William ikutan komentar

"Apanya yang bagus? Aku tidak lihat apa-apa!" Alois makin penasaran

"Ayo Alois, ada tugas rutin yang harus diselesaikan" kata Madam Red

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, ayo balik ke dapur!" kata Madam Red sambil menyeret Alois

"Ya…" kata Alois dengan enggan

* * *

><p><em><strong>KEESOKAN HARINYA<strong>_

Cielle dan Beast makan malam bersama-sama. Cielle makan menggunakan sendok dengan perlahan, sementara Beast makan dengan menjilati piring dengan ganas

Madam Red, William, dan Ronald hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah tuannya yang tidak menunjukkan wibawa. Alois menyodorkan sendok ke dekat Beast. Beast menggunakan sendok dengan agak (sangat) canggung. Sendok itu lalu ia miringkan dan mulai mejilati sendok dengan tidak kalah ganasnya seperti saat ia makan langsung dari piring.

Cielle yang melihat agak khawatir karena Beast menunjukkan wajah 'aku harus belajar makan lagi, seperti anak play group…' lalu Cielle meletakkan sendoknya dan mengajak Beast meminum sup dari piringnya. Beast jelas senyum hepi melihatnya

Mereka lalu keluar dan memberi makan burung, Cielle selalu berhasil sedangkan Beast selalu dihindari burung-burung.

Sambil memperhatikan Beast yang berusaha keras member makan burung tetapi selalu gagal, Cielle bernyanyi dalam hati

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_But now he's dear, and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Cielle hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Beast yang membuat burung-burung tebang ketakutan. Lalu ia menaburkan makanan burung di atas salju dan memberikan setengahnya di tangan Beast. Akhirnya seekor burung berwarna merah muda mau makan di tangan Beast

Beast senyum-senyum ke arah Cielle yang balas tersenyum ke arahnya, Beast mulai melantunkan lagu di _hatinya_

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Cielle berjalan ke balik pohon, mengagumi kicauan burung sambil melanjutkan nyanyiannya tadi, masih di dalam hati

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Cielle mengintip dari balik pohon dan tersenyum geli melihat Beast yang dihinggapi banyak burung sehingga terlihat seperti tenggelam dalam lautan burung, Beast juga menunjukkan ekspresi 'aku bukan gantungan burung' membuat Cielle makin ingin tertawa

Tiba-tiba burung-burung itu pergi, diganti dengan sebuah lemparan bola salju yang tepat mengenai wajah Beast. Cielle tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Beast menyiapkan bola salju yang sepuluh kali lebih besar dibandingkan dengan milik Cielle. Tapi ketika Beast mengangkatnya, Cielle lebih dulu melempar Beast dan membuat Beast jatuh. Bola salju raksasa yang tadi dibawanya mengubur Beast dengan sukses

Di lantai atas, Madam Red, Ronald, dan William menyanyikan komentar mereka

Ronald: _"Well, who'd have thought?"_

Madam Red: _"Well, bless my soul"_

William: _"Well, who'd have known? "_

Madam Red: _"Well, who indeed?"_

Ronald: _"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"_

Madam Red: _"__It's so peculiar"_

Ronald, Madam Red, dan William : _"__We'll wait and see, a few days more _

_ There may be something there that wasn't there before"_

William: _"Perhaps there's something there _

_ That wasn't there before"_

"Apa?" tanya Alois

Madam Red: _"There may be something there that wasn't there before "_

"Apa yang disana ibu?" tanya Alois lagi

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau sudah dewasa" kata Madam Red sambil mengajak Alois untuk pergi tidur

**TO BE CONTINUED **

*nggak lupa lagi kan?*

* * *

><p>Nyuehehehehe, akhirnya bisa publish juga...<p>

Kalau tidak dikebut keburu dikejar UTS... -_-

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Jelek kan? (readers ngangguk-angguk)

Terimakasih ejekannya *dilemparin panci*

Mind to ripiu?

Salam hangat sehangat penggorengan

Bunny Girl


	4. Hari terbaik&terburuk yang pernah ada

Hai semuaaa! Erika balik lagi dengan lanjutan cerita dari 'Cielle and The Beast' kita! *dilempar ke ngarai kerana berisik*

*manjat dengan susah payah* haduh, capeknya… *dilemparin batu*

Udah deh, acara siksa-menyiksanya, nanti aja kalau udah selesai, hancurin saya boleh kok!

Nah, nah… kita mau ngapain ya? Oh iya, bales ripeu yang nggak bisa dibales lewat PM!

_**Kusa:**_ Terimakasih Kusa! OK, saya kasih lanjutannya *JRENG!%*

_**Bara no hana-chan: **_Gpp kok, nggal ada aturan telat review harus push up seratus kali ^_^. Iya tuh, nggak tau kenapa, tanya aja sama author bego yang lagi sibuk manteng di depan layar komputer sambil nunggu loading super lemot, hahaha. OK! *langsung dipraktekin*... semoga..._**  
><strong>_

Nah, udah kan? Langsung saja kita zoom ke tempat cerita!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroshitsuji jelas bukan punya saya, Kuroshitsuji selalu punya Yana Toboso

_**Warning:**_ Gaje bertambah, aneh, bumbu romance agak ditambah meski jadinya ancur, bikn yang baca rada jungkir balik lantaran alur kemana-mana, typo, dan buanyak lagi kejanggalan cerita ini,

* * *

><p>Beast sedang dimandikan oleh… disebutkan nggak ya..? *dihajar massa*<p>

Beast dimandikan oleh gantungan topi (readers sweatdrop) di dalam bathtub sambil diberi motivasi dan saran dari kakek Ronald

"Malam ini adalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu" kata Ronald

"Aku merasa tak sanggup melakukan ini" kata Beast lesu

"Anda harus berani" kata Ronald menyemangati

"Berani!" kata Beast, lalu menggoyangkan tubuhnya hingga air muncrat kemana-mana. Ronald yang merupakan sebuah lilin jadi kehilangan api lilinnya

"Aka nada cahaya lilin dan musik yang romantis, dan pada saat yang tepat, anda akan menyatakan cinta anda padanya" kata Ronald bak penyusun acara

"Ya… aku.. tidak, aku tak bisa" kata Beast yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin

"Anda mencintai gadis itu, kan?" tanya Ronald

"Ya, lebih dari apapun" jawab Beast bersungguh-sungguh

"Ini dia, anda kelihatan sangat… sangat…." Ronald yang tadinya ingin memuji jadi bingung harus mengatakan apa

"Dungu" kata Beast dengan wajah (-_-) di depan cermin lantaran oleh sang gantungan topi, bulu tengkuknya dikucir tujuh dan dibuat ikal

"Bukan, aku… aku sulit melukiskannya dengan kata-kata. Mungkin sedikit lagi diatasnya!" kata Ronald sambil memerintahkan gantungan topi itu untuk merapikan 'hasil karya'nya

Tiba-tiba William datang sambil berkata, "Nona Cielle sudah menunggu"

Cielle menuruni tangga dengan gaun berwarna biru. Serasi sekali dengan matanya yang deep blue. Beast menunggu di bawah. Mereka saling menghormat sebelum Beast menawarkan pada Cielle agar berpegangan pada tangannya sementara Madam Red mulai menyanyi

* * *

><p><em>Tale as old as time<br>True as it can be  
>Barely even friends<br>Then somebody bends  
>Unexpectedly<br>_

Beast dan Cielle makan bersama diiringi biola dan nyanyian Madam Red. Ronald senyum-senyum karena jerih payahnya mengajari Beast untuk menggunakan sendok terbayar. Akhirnya Beast bisa makan dengan sendok!

Cielle berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Beast dan menariknya untuk berdansa. Mereka memasuki aula sementara orchestra yang dipimpin oleh Ronald mulai berbunyi seiring dengan nyanyian Madam Red

_Just a little change  
>Small to say the least<br>Both a little scared  
>Neither one prepared<br>Beauty and the Beast_

Cielle mengajari bagaimana letak tangan Beast yang seharusnya. Lalu mereka mulai berdansa 

Ever just the same  
>Ever a surprise<br>Ever as before  
>Ever just as sure<br>As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Bitter sweet and strange  
>Finding you can change<br>Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
>Rising in the East<br>Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the Beast

Ronald mematikan lilin perlahan lahan dan menyuruh orchestra untuk berhenti bermain agar suasana semakin romantis. Hanya tersisa nyanyian Madam Red yang tinggal satu bait 

Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the beast

* * *

><p>"Sekarang masuk ke lemari, Alois!" kata Madam Red setelah selesai bernyanyi<p>

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk, bu" kata Alois sambil menguap

"O tentu saja kau sudah mengantuk, ayo tidur" kata Madam Red

Alois berjalan ke arah lemari alat-alat makan, lalu ia keluar lagi melihat Cielle dan Beast yang berduaan

Sementara itu, Cielle dan Beast sedang berduaan di balkon. Tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya saling memandang. Beast kaget ketika tiba-tiba menunjukkan wajah sendu.

"Ada apa, Cielle?" tanyanya ragu

"Uhm, aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Cielle sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Jika ada masalah katakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantu"

"Mmmh… kau tidak akan marah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Sebenarnya aku rindu ayahku…"

Beast terdiam. Ia bingung, hingga matanya nyalang ke cermin ajaib miliknya yang tertempel di dinding *memangnya cicak?*

"Aku ada ide!" kata Beast yang segera menarik tangan Cielle. Cielle yang tidak siap nyaris saja tersandung gaunnya sendiri *keserimpet itu bahasa Indonesianya apa sih?*

Setelah mereka berada di depan cermin kecil yang ditaruh di tembok oleh Beast dengan paksa, Beast berkata, "Kau dapat melihat apapun yang kau mau dengan cara memohon pada cermin ini"

Dengan sedikit canggung, Cielle berkata, "Aku ingin melihat ayahku, kumohon"

Tiba-tiba cermin itu mengeluarkan cahaya kuning keemasan, dan terlihatlah ayah Cielle a.k.a Undertaker yang sedang berjuang memanjat gunung. SeSekali (SEring SEKALI) ia terkena longsoran salju. Walau begitu Undertaker yang mungkin rada nyentrik ini tetap bersikeras memanjat, bahkan tampak kalau ia sekarang sedang berusaha memanjat dengan underwear miliknya yang diikat seperti tali

Cielle dan Beast sweatdrop berjamaah. Beast berpikir _"wah, kenapa calon mertuaku se'nyentrik' ini ya?" _sedangkan Cielle berpikir, _"Aduh, tugas nyuci bajuku nambah nih…(?)"_

Lalu Cielle mulai bingung ketika melihat underwear yang dipakai Undertaker sudah berada di ambang batas. _"Kalau sampai sobek, bisa mati aku menjahitnya…"_

Cielle semakin gelisah. Beast yang melihatnya berkata, "Kau boleh pergi jika kau mau"

"Sungguh?" tanya Cielle tak percaya

"Ya, mulai sekarang kau bukan tahanan lagi. Kau bebas!"

"Terimakasih, Beast" kata Cielle sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanis miliknya. Cielle sudah ingin keluar ketika Beast menahannya

"Tunggu, bawalah ini" kata Beast sembari memberikan cermin sakti miliknya, "Anggaplah kenang-kenangan dariku jika kau tak bisa kembali kemari"

"Baiklah, Beast"

Cielle langsung pergi ke luar. Ia menuju kandang dimana Sebastian. Setelah itu, masuklah William ke ruangan tersebut

"Acara dansa yang bagus sekali tuan. Anda telah mengalami kemajuan besar! Anda pasti bisa memikat hatinya" kata William sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas

"Aku sudah membiarkannya pergi…" kata Beast dengan sendu

"Ohoho…tentu saja.. a.. apa?" William terbelalak kaget

_~Skip time~_

_**Di Dapur Kastil…**_

"APPPAAAA?" teriak Ronald, Madam Red, Maylene, dan Alois bebarengan

"Tuan membebaskan Cielle, dan sekarang Cielle sudah pergi…" ulang William dengan wajah 'aku akan menjadi jam selamanya….'

Semua langsung sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Alois yang melihat kesempatan untuk kabur langsung keluar dan menghilang entah kemana

Cielle menyeret Sebastian yang sibuk makan ke luar kandang. Lalu ia menaiki Sebastian (dan membuat Sebastian tersedak apel karena kaget) dan meninggalkan kastil Beast diiringi auman Beast yang memilukan

Cielle terus memacu Sebastian dan segera menemukan Undertaker yang sudah terjun ke sebuah gundukan salju. Cielle segera menaikkan ayahnya ke atas Sebastian dan membawanya pulang

Setelah sampai di depan rumah mereka, Cielle segera menyeret ayahnya ke dalam rumah. Lalu ia membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Cielle membaringkan ayahnya yang sudah setengah membeku itu ke atas kasur. Lalu menghangatkan ayahnya dengan 'beberapa' lapis selimut

_Di luar_

"Hehehehe…. Mereka sudah pulang! Waktunya memberi tahu Claude! Hehehehehe…" Joker berbicara sendiri dan segera kabur dari tempat persembunyiannya

_Kembali pada Cielle_

"Cielle, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Undertaker yang setengah sadar

"Ya ayah, aku sudah di rumah" kata Cielle

"Bagaimana dengan makhluk berwajah hancur itu?"

"Ia membebaskan aku, ayah. Dia tidak jahat, hanya galak"

Undertaker sweatdrop seketika

KRESEK KRESEK

"ummmhh.. keluarkan aku…"

Terdengar suara-suara dari tas Cielle. Cielle yang penasaran langsung membuka tasnya. Sebuah cangkir menggelinding keluar

"Oh, hai!" kata cangkir kecil itu yang tak lain adalah Alois

"Ada penumpang gelap ternyata… hai, sobat kecil!" kata Undertaker sambil mengangkat Alois

"Cielle, mengapa kau meninggalkan kami? Apakah kau tidak sayang lagi pada kami semua?" tanya Alois

"Tidak, aku hanya-"

DOK DOK DOK

Kalimat Cielle diputus oleh ketukan pintu. Undertaker dan Cielle langsung menghampiri pintu dan membukanya sementara Alois ditinggal di atas meja

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Cielle sedikit takut ketika melihat seorang hakim berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka dan di belakangnya ada kereta penjara kejiwaan untuk membawa orang gila ke penjara khusus di dalam hutan

"Oh, kami hanya ingin membawa ayahmu ke tempat yang lebih baik" jawab hakim yang akrab disapa Baron Kelvin itu

"Ayahku tidak gila!" kata Cielle dengan tegas

"Hey, Undertaker! Coba ceritakan tentang makhluk aneh yang kau katakan kemarin!" kata Joker dengan nada mengejek diiringi gelak tawa para penduduk

"Tapi wajahnya itu sangat buruk, seperti singa! Dan dia bisa bicara! Badannya tinggi, besar, dan menyeramkan-"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" kata-kata Undertaker dipotong oleh tawa ejekan dari penduduk yang berkumpul disana

"Tak ada ucapan yang lebih gila dari itu, HUAHAHAHAHA" kata Joker

Dua orang bawahan Baron Kelvin segera menyeret Undertaker dari tempatnya

"Cielle, tolong!" kata Undertaker yang sudah dirantai sana-sini

"Oh, Cielle yang malang… aku tahu ayahmu tidak gila…" kata Claude sambil mendekati Cielle

"Oh, Claude, kau tahu kan ayahku tidak gila"

"Ya, dan aku bisa membantumu membebaskan ayahmu dengan syarat…"

"Dengan syarat apa?"

"Kau harus menikah denganku" kata Claude sambil mengeluarkan demon smile andalannya

Cielle menjawab dengan keras, "TIDAK!"

"Cielle?" Undertaker yang sudah didorong masuk ke dalam kereta mulai frustasi

"Ayah!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>_

NYAHAHAHAHA, ending nggantung di pohon beringin, HWAHAHA *dilempari batu bata*

Cielle: Woy, thor! Napa aku harus ngelindungi mati-matian sodaranya Under wear dan Underground itu? *sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Undertaker*

Erika: Thar thor thar thor, emang aku dewa petir dalam mitologi Yunani alias Thor? Panggil aku Erika kenapa sih?

Undertaker: Kok disini aku kayak orang dodol ya?

Erika: Thanks to me! HUAHAHAHAHA *dipotong-potong pakai death sythe-nya Undertaker*

Cielle: BTW, kapan Sebastian Michaelis-ku nongol?

Claude: Dia nggak level sama kamu, sayang… jadi ngapain nyari dia? Mendingan sama abang Claude aja!

Cielle: HOEEKS… enak aja sayang-sayang! Emang apamu?

Erika: Sebastian Michaelis udah nongol kok, kamu aja kagak nyadar! Padahal readers udah pada tahu!

Joker: Tokoh utama kok ketinggalan berita? *langsung disambit sepatu sama Cielle*

Joker: Bintang besarrr… di langit yang kecilllll… amat banyakkkk… menghias yang sdikiiitttt…

Cielle: Rasain tuh! Jurus lempar sepatu a la Cielle, HAHAHA

Erika: Abaikan mereka… ayo kita konsentrasi menggarap lanjutannya! CLAUDE! JOKER! BERSIAP DI LATAR SANA! TAMBAH LAMPUNYA! KAMERA SIAP?

Sementara author sibuk menyiapkan chapter berikutnya, maukah readers memberikan review untuk kebaikan kita semua?


	5. The Sweet Ending

Naaah… Eri datang bawa chapter terakhir niiih…! Maaf kelamaan... Eri bingung ngasih endingnya... Dan kayaknya malah jadi aneh, bukan tragedy/romance kayak di filmnya ya… malah cenederung ke romantisme ndeso...

Tapi saya yakin readers pasti jungkir balik bacanya… *dihajar rame-rame*

*masuk rumah sakit* *keluar lagi sambil bawa kotak P3K* Buat jaga-jaga kalau nanti pada ngelemparin, hahaha *tawa kejem* *dilempar ke arena gladiator*

Sebastian: Sementara author lagi dihajar gladiator, mari kita buka ceritanya

Cielle: Woy, Bas! Mana aja kamu selama ini? Tersiksa tahu aku disuruh menjalin cinta monyet sama monyet nggak jelas bentuknya

Beast: Aku maksudmu? Oke! Wani piro? *bawa kapak*

Cielle: Eh, iya… ampun Beast yang baik hati, ramah, dan tidak sombong… *gemetaran dahsyat ampe bikin gempa*

Sebastian: Selamat membaca *buka papan pengumuman*

**PENGUMUMAN**

_**Disclaimer: **_Yana Toboso

_**Warning:**_ Gaje, action mode: on, nggak jelas, romance nggak nyambung, ceritanya jelas nggak mutu, gombalan disana-sini, penjelasan bikin jungkir balik, dan berbagai keganjilan lainnya yang tak berani disebutkan

_**Genre:**_ Humor, Romance, Tragedy (nggak kerasa tapi), Action

Demikian pengumuman dari kami, untuk selengkapnya silahkan baca cerita lebih lanjut

_**CIELLE AND THE BEAST**_

"Ayah!"

Cielle yang tak ingin ayahnya dikirim ke penjara yang konon orang yang masuk kesana takkan pernah kembali lagi

Cielle teringat sesuatu. Segera ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan keluar lagi secepat kilat

"Ia tidak berbohong! Aku dapat membuktikannya, TUNJUKKAN BEAST PADAKU!" Cielle berteriak sambil menunjukkan wajah Beast di cermin ajaib miliknya"

Terdengar desahan kaget dari semua penduduk yang berkerumun

"Apa dia berbahaya?" tanya seorang ibu

"Tidak, dia baik hati, lembut, dan penyayang" jawab Cielle sambil menatap saying ke arah cerminnya

Claude yang merasa makhluk yang ditunjukkan oleh Cielle telah merebut hati Cielle segera merebut cermin itu dari genggaman Cielle

"Tak mungkin makhluk menyeramkan seperti ini baik hati! Dia pasti hanya menunggu waktu untuk menyerang desa! Menghancurkan desa kita dan memakan anak-anak kita!" kata Claude memprovokasi penduduk desa yang takut melihat wajah Beast

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Dia hanya sedikit temperamen, dia tak akan menyakiti siapapun!" Cielle berusaha membela Beast

"Cielle? Jadi kau sudah dihipnotisnya sehingga kau jadi begini…" kata Claude yang sudah terbakar cemburu

"Kita akan membunuh makhluk buruk ini dan menyelamatkan desa! Siapa ikut denganku segera bersiap!" kata-kata Claude membuat amarah penduduk desa meluap

Cielle dan Undertaker dilempar ke tempat penyimpanan kayu bakar lalu dikunci disana. Penduduk desa mulai bergerak pergi ke kastil Beast meninggalkan mereka

Cielle berusaha membuka pintu tempat penyimpanan kayu bakar tersebut, tapi tetap tak berhasil. Ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, "Oh, ini salahku… seharusnya aku tidak menunjukkan itu pada mereka…"

Sementara itu, Alos yang kebetulan menyaksikan kejadin tersebut segera berjalan ke dekat peti mati portable yang dibuat Undertaker. Tanpa sengaja, ia menekan tombol untuk meluncurkan roket

Roket tersebut melaju kencang dan menghantam pintu penyimpanan kayu bakar tempat Cielle dan ayahnya dikurung

DHUARRR!

"WHOOAA!" Undertaker berteriak

"KYAAAA!" Cielle menjerit

"WOOOOW!" Alois kagum sendiri

"Alois, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Cielle yang sudah acak-acakan setengah gosong

"Tampaknya ia sudah mencoba peti mati portable-ku" kata Undertaker yang rambutnya sudah berwarna hitam dan melawan gravitasi

"Tak ada waktu! Mereka ingin menghancurkan kastil! Ayo cepat!" Alois panik

Cielle langsung menarik Alois dan tasnya, lalu melompat ke arah Sebastian yang sedang berduaan dengan kuda lain

"Ayo, Sebastian!" kata Cielle pada kudanya yang sedang mendongkol lantaran acara gombal-menggombalnya diusik

Sebastian berlari dengan tak ikhlas menuju kastil

* * *

><p><em>sementara itu<em>

"Kita sudah dekat dengan kastil kutukan itu, Claude!" kata Joker

"Bagus, SIAPKAN BALOK KAYUNYA! KITA AKAN MENJEBOL PINTUNYA!" Claude mengkomando anak buahnya

"YAAA!"

* * *

><p><em>Di dalam kastil<em>

"Bagaimana ini? Mereka akan menyerbu kemari..." Lizzy bertanya pada teman-temannya

"Kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kedatangan mereka! AYO SEMUANYA!" kata Ronald berapi-api

SHOOORRRR...!

"Ebueh... bueh... MADAM RED! KENAPA KAU MENGGUYURKU?" Ronald jengkel

"Kau tadi kebakaran..." jawab Madam Red polos

"Grrrhhh...!"

"Sudah! Lebih baik kita mempersiapkan diri dengan lebih siap agar lebih siap" kata William

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Will?" tanya Ronald bingung

"Aku juga nggak tahu" jawab William

Serentak semua yang ada disana sweatdrop berjamaah

"Hhh, kau ini ane- hei! Daku dapet ide!"

Ronald pun membisikkan idenya dengan semangat sementara yang lain mendengarkan sambil sweatdrop lagi lantaran gaya bahasa Ronald berubah drastis

* * *

><p><em>kembali pada Claude dan anak bijinya<em>

"Ayo cepat, jebol pintunya!"

BHUAAK!

"Jangan malas, cepat!"

DHUAAKK!

"Kita hancurkan makhluk itu!"

BHUAKKK!

"Lalu kita bawa harta di dalamnya!"

"Kita juga tahu, Ker! Kagak usah teriak-teriak napa? Sakit telingaku!" Claude ganti meneriaki sesosok makhluk yang sedang mengomando untuk menjebol pintu

"Kan aku memberi semangat..." jawab Joker

"Mau kasih semangat bukan gitu caranya... INI CARANYA!" kata Claude sambil melempar Joker ke arah pintu, membuat pintu itu jebol seketika

Joker mendarat mulus di lantai dengan muka duluan sementara anak buah Claude bersorak mengelu-elukan kepala Joker yang keras

"Sepi sekali" kata salah seorang dari mereka

"Ayo masuk, tetap waspada, dan ingat... kepala monster itu milikku!" kata Claude

Sesaat setelah mereka semua masuk, pintu menutup dengan sendirinya

Claude mengambil tempat lilin berleher tiga dan menyalakan apinya

"SERAAAAANGG!" tempat lilin itu (yang tak lain adalah Ronald) memberi aba-aba penyerangan

Seketika itu pula barang-barang yang bertumpuk disana menimpuk kawanan gaje itu dengan barang-barang lain *terlihat sebuah meja berlaci melontarkan isi lacinya yang tak lain sendok, garpu, pisau, dan saudara-saudaranya*

"Anak-anak, TUAAAANGG!" kata Madam Red sembari menuangkan isi poci tehnya

"Huaaa..." Ron terpojok karena Joker mengacungkan obor tepat didepan hidungnya, membuatnya meleleh pelan-pelan

"Hiahahaha, aku datang sobat!" kata William yang sudah berdandan a la musketeer, lalu meluncur pada pegangan tangga sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah bokong Joker

"IYAOOO!" Joker melompat setelah mendapat tusukan maut dari William

"Huaah... ah... pergi sana.. aaah!" Maylene menjerit karena bulunya dijabuti (berhubung dia adalah kemoceng)

"Aku datang sayang!" Ron berlari ke belakang makhluk yang menjabuti Maylene, membesarkan apinya dan membuat orang bakar. Lalu ia menangkap Maylene dan menggendongnya a la bridal style

Lizzy menghajar mereka dengan 'karate lemari' andalannya. Ia meninju dengan lacinya, memukul dengan pintunya, dan menendang dengan kaki lemarinya. Bahkan ada yang dimasukkan, diganti bajunya, lalu dikeluarkan lagi (ada yang sempat menjadi penari hula)

Dan yang nekat masuk ke dapur disulap Bardroy, sang kompor andalan, menjadi manusia bakar

Meski sudah terjadi perkelahian sengit dan tampaknya pihak barang menang, ada yang berhasil lolos dari amukan barang-barang itu, yakni Claude

Claude berjalan melintasi lorong, memeriksa setiap ruangan untuk mencari Beast. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah ruangan dimana ada sebuah onggokan aneh di salah satu sudutnya

Claude mendekati onggokan itu, yang ternyata adalah Beast

"You're mine, Beast! Hahahaha!" tawa Claude membahana

Claude mulai menyerang Beast, dan Beast tak menyerang balik. Ia hanya bertahan dari serangan-serangan Claude

"Ada apa Beast? Tak bisa menyerang? Sepi karena ditinggal Cielle? Sayangnya dia milikku!" kata Claude sambil menyerang membabi buta

"BEAST!" terdengar sebuah teriakan dari bawah

"Cielle?" dua makhluk yang sedang nangkring di atas menengok ke arah sumber suara

Cielle yang melihat posisi Beast dan Claude semakin cemas (tinju Claude tepat di depan muka Beast)

Lalu Beast mulai menyerang. Adu jotos pun terjadi. Mungkin mereka sudah berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa yang terakhir berdiri boleh memiliki Cielle.

Jotos-menjotos itu terus terjadi, sampai akhirnya Claude terpojok. Beast sudah siap melempar Claude ke bawah saat Claude merengak-rengek agar tidak dijatuhkan

"Kumohon, ampunlah aku... ambil apa saja dariku asal jangan jatuhkan aku" kata Claude memelas

Beast yang tak tega kembali menurunkan Claude ke lantai. Saat itulah Claude menancapkan pedangnya ke badan Beast

"GUAAAAARRRHGGGHHHH!"

"Khuhuhuhu, kau terlalu payah! Bahkan kau tak bisa membedakan mana yang merupakan akting dan yang sungguhan" kata Claude dengan senyum sadis

"BEAST!" Cielle menjerit melihat kejadian tadi dan segera menuju ke tempat Claude dan Beast berada

"Dan sekarang, matilah DISANA!"

JDHEEERRR!

Tepat saat Claude mengayunkan pisaunya hendak membunuh Beast, petir menyambar membuatnya kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia jatuh dari atas atap kastil

Saat itulah Cielle datang, ia menarik Beast dan membaringkannya sambil menatap sedih

"Beast..."

"Cielle... aku senang kau kembali" kata Beast sambil menyentuh pipi Cielle

"Tapi kumohon, jangan pergi..." kata Cielle sambil menyentuh tangan Beast

Sementara itu, di depan mawar merah pemberian peri (yang juga merah) 2 tahun lalu, terlihat William, Madam Red, dan Ronald

"Tak ada harapan lagi..." kata Madam Red lirih, mulai menitikkan air mata

William dan Ronald hanya menunduk sedih, bayangan mereka akan terus menjadi barang terlintas di benak masing-masing

"Beast... jangan mati... jangan tinggalkan aku..." kata Cielle lirih

Beast hanya tersenyum, tangannya mulai melemah. Ia tetap mempertahankan senyumnya sampai matanya tak melihat lagi

"Beast... jangan tinggalkan aku... aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Cielle perlahan sambil memeluk badan kaku Beast

Bersamaan dengan itu, gugurlah kelopak terakhir dari mawar merah yang disimpan di ruang barat

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba, seberkas cahaya menyinari Beast dan Cielle. Cielle yang merasa silau karena cahaya yang menyinarinya<p>

Cielle kaget, Beast mulai berubah dari bawah ke atas, menampakkan wajahnya yang asli

Cielle menatap laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah takjub, rupanya selama ini Beast adalah seorang pangeran yang, ehm... tampan

"Cielle ini aku..." kata laki-laki itu

"Kau... Beast?" Cielle ragu

"Kau memang memanggilku begitu, nama asliku Sebastian Michaelis" kata laki-laki itu memberi tahu nama aslinya

"Uh... salam kenal..." kata Cielle yang tiba-tiba teringat nama kudanya

Cielle berjalan mendekati Sebastian, diiringi pemandangan sekitar yang berubah menjadi sebuah istana yang megah

Tepat saat Madam Red, William, dan Ronald sampai di tempat Cielle dan Beast, mereka mulai berubah

Madam Red langsung memperhatikan dirinya, Ronald, dan William, lalu dilanjutkan dengan jingkrak-jingkrak

"Momma!" Alois berteriak, ia tampak menunggangi anjingnya. Anak berambut pirang itu tertawa ketika pluto terjungkal

"Madam Red! Ronald! William! Lihat, kita kembali!" Sebastian berteriak kegirangan (menyisakan readers dan Cielle yang sweatdrop)

Sebastian memeluk Cielle dengan mesra dan berbisik di telinganya, "Ini semua berkat dirimu, terimakasih"

"Sama-sama, Sebastian" kata Cielle yang wajahnya sudah lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus

"Cielle, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sebastian

"Aku mau, Sebastian... asal tidak dengan kudaku..."

"Kau ini..." Sebastian menggoda Cielle sambil mencoba mencuri bibir Cielle

Cielle mencium Sebastian secara spontan, membuat Sebastian kaget dan senang

"Aaah..." Madam Red, William, dan Ronald berkata bebarengan

Keesokan harinya, dilangsungkan pernikahan antara Sebastian dan Cielle, dan mereka hidup berbahagia selamanya

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Eri: Ahahahaha, selesai juga<p>

Ciel: Jelasin kenapa Sebastian nongol akhirnya aja, mana langsung selesai?

Eri: Biarin!

Grell: Author_chan... kenapa aku nongol cuma waktu chapter satu dan bahkan tak di beri nama?

Eri: Kamu kan figuran!

Readers: *Gebuk author bebarengan*

Ciel: Intinya kalau kamu yang ngarang Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian sama Grell nggak berguna ya?

Grell: Huweeee... Sebas_chan! Author membuang kita!

Eri: Kamu aja Grell yang pergi *digebukin Grell FC*, lagian Sebastian kan iblis! Jadi aku kasih peran yang berat! Pasti nggak ada yang mau pake kostum seberat itu, dan yang kuat pake cuma Sebas, Claude, Hannah, ThoTimCan, dan iblis-iblis lainnya! *dianiaya sama orang sedunia trus dicemplungin ke neraka sama iblis temen-temennya Sebas, Claude, dll*

Sebastian: Jadi sebenarnya saya banyak nongol, hanya saja beda sebutan dan bentuk

Eri: Tuh, dia aja tahu!

Ciel: Tapi kalau kau mau bikin cerita yang salah satu tokoh utamanya monster lagi dan yang kamu jadiin monster Sebastian lagi... kubabat kau!

Eri: Kalau ditraktir soto babat aku mau...

Ciel: *hajar author*

Eri: *tepar*

Sebastian: Karena author sia**n itu sedang tepar, maukah readers sekalian memberi review agar author kita bisa dimasukkan ke dalam lampu ajaib biar tidak mengganggu fandom ini?

Ciel: Siapa dukung Sebas?

*Ngangkat tangan semua*


End file.
